Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?
by littleyaoifan
Summary: L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mais si cette amour est dirigé vers toi, mon frère, que dois-je faire ? UA OCC yaoi POV sasuke, inceste !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils osnt pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Chapitre 1 : Nuages, Coccinelle et décéption.

Je me souviens de ce jour. Ce jour si particulier. C'était une journée du mois d'avril, une journée comme tant d'autres. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, la main tendue au dessus de moi. Je revâssais. J'essayais d'inventer aux nuages des formes extraordinaires. Le gazon parfait de mon jardin picotait les parties non cachées par mon T-Shirt et mon short. Une coccinelle monta le long de mon bras. Cela me fit frissoner, je n'aimais pas ca. Elle continua son exploration jusqu'à ma main. Arrivée sur mon index, je rapprochais mon membre de mon visage et soufflais doucement sur l'insecte qui s'envola, dérangé. Pourquoi me souviens-je de détails aussi insignifiants ? Tout simplement par ce que cette journée à changé ma vie.

Tu t'es appoché de moi. Je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu sais te faire discret. Cela m'énervait et m'énerve toujours aujourd'hui. Tu arrives toujours à me surprendre. Donc tu t'appoches, faisant attention à ce que ton ombre ne viennent pas obscurcir ma vision, te révélant ainsi au grand jour. Ta main effleure alors la mienne, je sursaute.

- Itachi !!

- Pourquoi cette voix blasée cher petit frère ?

Ta voix est faussement indignée.

- Tu sais pourtant bien que j'aime pas que tu fasses ça !

Je m'assoie et te tourne le dos. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais : je boude. Enfin je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais...

Tu t'assois à côté de moi. Je continue à t'ignorer. C'est alors que je te sens bouger. Un instant passe et je sens tes lèvres contre ma joue.

- Allez petit frère, boude pas...

Je sens ta main se poser sur mon épaule alors que tu embrasses ma joue une seconde fois. Mes joues s'empourprent : je suis pétrifié. Les pensées fusent et se cognent dans ma tête, confuses.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si proche de moi ??_

Bien sur il arrive que je t'embrasses de cette manière, pour te saluer le matin par exemple. Mais jamais c'est toi qui vient poser tes lèvres sur moi...

- Tu es vraiment très mignon...quand tu rougis...

Je te sens alors te pencher sur moi. Mon coeur s'emballe, tu t'approches dangereusement, petit à petit, avec une lenteur insoutenable. Ma bouche est entrouverte, mon regard perdu au loin. C'est là que tu poses tes lèvres avec une infinie douceur dans mon cou. Mon corps tout entier frissonne. Une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde qui restera gravée à tout jamais dans mon âme. Une fraction de seconde passe et tu te relèves légérement, plantant ton regard foncé dans le mien identique. C'est incroyable la façon que tu as de parler avec les yeux. A ce moment là, tu en veux plus, c'est certain. Mais moi, j'ai peur. Parfois je me déteste.

- Nii-san !

C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire.

Tu te relèves. Ton regard se perds vers l'horizon. Tu n'oses plus croiser mes yeux, alors qu'à ce moment précis, je les cherche. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est compliqué ? Tu murmures un « à plus tard » et part. Pourquoi ton regard s'est assombri ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu fuies ?

Tu ne vas pas en reparler. Je ne vais pas l'évoquer. Tout aurait pu se finir comme ca, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement...

Fin chapitre 1.

voilà ! D'accord c'est pas extraordinaire, c'est pas très long, mais ne n'est qu'un début, un prologue quoi ! N'hésitez à reviewer, me dire si vous aimez, détestez, qu'est-ce que je dois changer etc...

à plus !

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils osnt pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Chapitre 2 : Corn-flakes, confiture et raison.

Il s'était passé environ 2 semaines depuis cet événement. Tu avais fini par retrouver ton impassibilité légendaire. Nous faisions tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Malgré tout, cela m'avait troublé. Je n'y connaissais alors pas grand chose aux relations humaines, ni à la sexualité, mais je me doutais bien qu'un garçon qui désirait son frère cadet n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normal ».

J'avais tort de me reposer sur mes lauriers. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as une fois de plus surpris. Tu as quelques fois des manières bien traîtres...

J'étais assis à la table de petit déjeuner. Nos parents n'étaient pas présents, ils avaient dû quitter la maison à cause du affaire urgente à l'étranger au nom de la société Uchiwa. Nous étions donc seuls, enfin seuls, si l'on omettait la demi-douzaine de domestique qui s'occupait de la demeure. Cependant ce matin là nous n'étions que tous les deux.

Je pensais que tu dormais encore. Après tout, nous n'avions pas école aujourd'hui alors tu pouvais te permettre de somnoler encore quelques heures. Si Père avait été là, il en aurait été tout autre, mais tu sais très bien que les domestiques ne viendraient jamais te réveiller.

Alors je prenais mon petit-déjeune tranquillement, sans me presser, savourant la douce sensation de n'être qu'à moitié réveillé. Mon esprit était embrumé, je n'avais pas besoin de penser, je laissais l'habitude reprendre ses droits sur mes gestes. C'était bon de pouvoir ainsi se soucier de rien.

Cela ne dura malheureusement pas. Dans mon inconscient était gravé le fait que tu ne descendrais pas tout de suite. Alors pourquoi sentais-je ta main sur mon épaule ? Je n'avais pas besoin de te regarder pour te reconnaître.

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Une résolution farrouche ancrée en moi me persuadait que si je ne réagissait pas, tu repartirais comme il était venu. J'étais totalement dans le faux.

J'eus un brusque suraut. Tu avais une fois deplus posé tes lèvres sur ma joue. Alors que tu passais tes bras autour de mon cou, tu murmurais à mon oreille.

- Bonjour petit frère.

- ...

J'étais incapable de bouger. Cela devenait vraiment une habitude. Moi qui normalement étais particulièrement loquace, tu avais le don de me faire perdre tous mes moyens !

- Tu pourrais me dire bonjour aussi...

Ton ton était triste. Presque mélancolique. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais sur le coup je me sentis...brisé, anéantis. C'est presque en un bond que je me redressais, tournais vivement ma tête et allais capturer ta pomette de ma bouche.

Tu étais étonné...

Pas autant que moi.

Je me mis à rougir.

_Pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI faut-il encore que je devienne rouge tomate ??_

La suite se passa en un éclair. C'était encore une des ces fractions de seconde qui ont plus de répercussions dans vos vies que n'importes quelles heures de routine.

Alors que je me bataillais vainement avec moi-même, ton visage se baissa, me cachant ton visage. Tu me soulevas et m'allongeas littéralement sur la table du petit-déjeuner qui se retrouva alors sans dessus-dessous. Je sentais le contenu de mon bol de corn-flakes me tremper le dos, le pot de confiture lui s'était lamentablement écrasé par terre. Mais je sentais surtout quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense...

Ton regard.

Dieu que tu savais parler avec tes pupilles d'obsidienne.

J'étais une fois de plus pétrifié, tant par les très récents événements que par ta main qui s'était mutinement glissée sous mon T-Shirt. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Toi, par contre, tu avais apparemment quelques idées derrière la tête. Tu te penchas sur moi, engoufrant ton visage dans mon cou. Ton souffle chaud effleura à plusieurs reprises ma jugulaire, commencant à faire monter en mon bas-ventre une chaleur inconnue. A ma propre surprise, un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, te donnant encore plus de confiance en toi. Tu étais collé à moi, et je pouvais aisément sentir ton érection contre moi. Cela m'effrayait et, je dois bien l'avouer, m'excitait assez. Tes lèvres carressaient ma peau, la survolant en dizaines de baisers papillons. Ma tête se rejeta en arrière, malgré moi.

- Ni...Nii-san...ar...ahh...arrête...

Tu n'en avais bien sur que faire de ce que j'essayais de te transmettre. Ton esprit étais ailleurs.

Ton attention se reporta plus particulièrement sur ta main posée sous mon T-Shirt. Tu commenças à la mouvoir, me caressant le ventre, insistant sur mon nombril dont tu fis le tour avec ton index seul avant de le poser dessus, pressant légérement.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien comment se déroula ma pensée. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que ce geste réveilla en moi le fait que nous étions frères, et donc que nous fûmes tous les deux rattachés un jour à une même mère par le biais du cordon ombilical. Soudainement, je t'ai haï, tout comme je me suis haï. Je trouvais cela dégoutant.

Je trouvis la force, par je ne sais quel miracle, de te repousser. Ton visage se changea d'un coup et devient incrédule. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que quelques larmes traitresses coulaient sur ma joue.

Ma tête était baissée. Je tentais de retrouver un peu de contenance. Je me calmais enfin alors que tu t'approchais de moi, la main tendue, cherchant à me rassurer. Je te repoussais une dernière fois avant de relever mon visage, rougis.

- JE TE DÉTESTE ! ! !

Trois mots.

Seulement trois mots.

Trois mots qui peuvent blesser une personne plus gravement que n'importe quelle séance de torture.

Je fis volte face et m'enfuis avant que tu n'essayes de me retenir. Aurais-tu seulement essayé ? J'entendais sans vraiment en être conscient les domestiques qui se ruaient vers la cuisine.

Mais à ce moment là, ca m'était bien égal.

Fin chapitre 2.

là c'était encore soft mais je pense que ca va devenir de plus en plus hard. Vous êtes prévenus !

La suite pochainement.

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

précision : euuuh j'y avais pas pensé avant mais maintenant que l'histoire avance je suis obligée de préciser (oui, l'auteur se laisse emporter par l'histoire et ne prévoit RIEN. Et l'auteur aime parler d'elle à la toisième personne. lol). Sasuke et Itachi sont scolarisés dans un même établissement alliant Collège et Lycée. Sasuke est en troisième et Itachi en terminale (je crois que la différence d'âge dans le manga es plus élevée...)

réponses aux reviews (je sais pas vraiment si c'est là que je dois le faire XD) bref :

Flunne : d'accord, Sasuke repousse Itachi, mais au fond c'est juste son sydrôme fierté-de-mec-adolescent !! de toute façon, PERSONNE ne peut repousser Itachi bien longtemps...lol

XmeloDIE : oui il y aura un lemon peut être même deux, si mon esprit pervers se réveille encore plus d'ici là. La suite la voilà XD !!

Aurelia-love-Saga : je suis à tes ordres !! voilà la suite XD lol. Contente que tu sois toi aussi une fan de ce couple ...

Chapitre 3 : Pardon, piscine et récidive.

Enfermé. Enfermé dans ma chambre une fois de plus. Comme chaque soir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que tu sois dans la même école que moi ? Je ne supportais plus de te croiser. A chaque fois tes regards me transperçaient. Je n'arrivais même pas à les déchiffrer : envie ? Déception ? Haine ? Un peu de tout à la fois ??

Cela faisait deux semaines. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mots, pas même de simple mots de politesse. Tu n'étais plus venu me dire bonjour comme la dernière fois. Au plus profond de moi, et à ma grande imcompréhension, j'en étais presque déçu. Mais rien que cette pensée me dégoutait.

J'avais beau essayer, retourner tous les faits dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, à te comprendre. Comment pouvais-tu seulement me désirer, alors que j'étais un garçon et qu'en plus nous étions frères ? Cela me perturbait énormément...et je me terrais dans ma chambre pour être sur de ne pas te croiser.

Nos parents étaient revenus depuis la veille, et nous avaient retrouvé tous les deux, muets comme des carpes. Je craignais devoir te reparler, ne serait-ce que pour les rassurer. Le fait était qu'il y avait en revanche rééllement un malaise. L'idée de leur raconter ce que tu avais fait m'avais traversé l'esprit mais je me suis dit que cela ne résoudrait rien. Quelque chose en moi de plus profond m'en empêchais, et ce pas seulement parce que j'avais peur que tu te fasses punir. Malgré le fait que je sois tiraillé entre les notions de « bien », de « mal », je t'aimais. Comme un frère.

Frère...

Je pris une résolution. J'irais te parler le lendemain, au lycée.

Ce que je fis. Je t'ai croisé dans un couloir. Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je m'attendais à te rencontrer dans l'après-midi, mais c'était en cette matinée ensoleillée que nous échageâmes nos premiers mots depuis longtemps. Nous nous retrouvâmes comme deux crétins face à face sans pouvoir rien dire.

Je décidais de rompre le silence.

- Tu devrais pas avoir cours ?

_..._

_..._

_J'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ??_

- Si mais je me suis fait virer.

_HEIN ??_

J'étais légérement déconcerté. Depuis quand mon frère était un cancre ?? Mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important en tête.

- Itachi, je crois que faut qu'on parle.

Devant ton mutisme, je me sentis obligé de continuer.

- Tu sais, la façon dont tu as réagi l'autre jour m'a effrayé...et les mots que j'ai dit après...sur le coup je les pensais, mais...c'est con quand même ! Tu es mon frère et tu ne devrais pas agir comme ca mais c'est surement pas une raison pour te haïr...

Je fus étonné de sortir autant de mots en si peu de temps, sans bafouiller et en étant à peu près clair. Je ne t'avais même pas regardé pendant ma tirade. Lorsque je me retournais et croisais enfin ton regard, je fus soulagé. Une once de bonheur brillait au fond de tes prunelles d'obsidienne. Je souris pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu. Nous marchions dans les couloirs vers une salle de perm' où nous pourrions passer le reste de l'heure au calme, en tête à tête. Une question me taraudait cependant encore.

- Dis Itachi...Pourquoi tu t'es fait virer de cours ?!

Eh bien...J'étais pas attentif et le prof a posé une question. Je savais pas la réponse, il m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que je suivais pas. Je lui ai répondu que je m'ennuyais et que je m'en foutais. Alors il m'a viré.

- ...Tu rêvassais ??

- Oui...j'étais en train de penser à toi...

Itachi se tourna vers moi, un lueur de perversité au fond de l'oeil. Je lui assénais un coup sur le bras en ajoutant un « BAKA !! » rageur.

La journée se passa comme toute les autre journées de cours d 'un lycéen ordinaire (c'est-à dire de façon atrocement ennuyeuse). Seul changement par rapport aux autres journées depuis deux semaines : c'était avec toi que je faisais mon chemin vers la demeure Uchiwa.

Le week-end arriva tranquillement. Les journées se réchauffaient à mesure que l'été approchait. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'Itachi et moi allâmes à la piscine.

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller bien loin. La demeure Uchiwa possédait une piscine creusée dans une partie reculée du jardin.

Nous arrivions donc au bord de la piscine. Nous étendîmes nos serviettes dans l'herbe et n'attendirent pas plus avant de plonger dans l'eau délicieuse. C'était tellement bien de pouvoir se relaxer après une semaine de cours plus interminables les uns que les autres...Je jetai un regard dans ta direction. Me tournant le dos, les yeux baissés, tu t'appuyais sur le rebord de marbre de la piscine.

Je trouvais ton attitude étrange et t'appelai.

- Itachi ? Ca va pas ?

- ...

Devant ton mutisme, je décidais de m'approcher, assez méfiant. Mais tu es décidément très imprévisible. Alors que je posais une main sur ton épaule tout en t'apellant doucement, tu te retournas brusquement, m'empoignis et me plaquas contre le bord de la piscine. Je poussais un cri de suprise et fermais les yeux à moitié, les mains emprisonnées par ta poigne ferme. Tu posas ton front dans mon cou et murmuras faiblement mon prénom. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer en sentant ton souffle chaud parcourir ma peau humide.

- It-itachi...je croyais que c'était clair...Qu'est ce tu fous bordel ?!

Tu remontas ton visage à hauteur du mien et te penchas jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus Sasuke...

Ta voix tremblais.

- ... J'ai trop envie de toi...

Tu posas tes lèvres doucement sur les mienne. Je ne luttais pas. Je ne voulais plus. Je n'en étais plus capable de toute façon. Un simple contact de nos deux bouches. Chaste et pur baiser.

Tu en voulais plus. Ta langue passas tendrement sur mes lèvres, quémendant l'accès. Je résistais, du mieux que je pouvais, mais cédais au moment où ta main quitta mon poignet, préférant carresser mon ventre. Un gémissement s'échappa entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et ta langue en profita pour venir jouer mutinement avec la mienne. Je la mordit, mais le goûts de ton sang dans nos deux bouches sembla plus t'exciter qu'autre chose. Ta main devint de plus entreprenante, remontant sur mon torse, venant titiller mes bouts de chair roses dressés. Un autre gémissement m'échappa, et ma main libre alla se perdre dans tes cheveux.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Nous étions en plein milieu de notre maison familliale, dans la piscine. N'importe quel domestique aurait pû nous voir à ce moment là, mais nous nous en fichions. Nous étions obnubilés par les réactions que nos mains et nos bouches produisaient sur nos corps. Chacun des tes souffles me provoquaient des frissons dans le long de la colonne vertébrale, chacune de tes caresses augmentaient un peu plus la chaleur déjà très présente dans mon bas-ventre. Ton état ne m'étais pas inconnu non plus, je pouvais sentir ton membre tendu contre mes fesses, m'excitant encore plus. Tu me faisait completement perdre pied. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à ton bassin.

Cependant quelque chose me fit très momentanément reprendre mes esprits. Ta main s'était faufilée dans mon short, provoquant en moi un spasme de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Bien que je me sois à moitié laissé faire jusque là, je ne m'attendais pas à aller aussi loin ! J'avais peur. Je me trouvais lâche mais j'avais peur.

- Ita...aah...Itachi...ar-rête...Pas là aaah...

- Où ailleurs ?

Tu pris mon membre complètement en main. Ce simple geste fit monter en moi une vague de plaisir et ma tête se rejeta en arrière. Tu entamas des mouvements de va-et-viens terriblement lents, me torturant au maximum. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : que tout cela finisse. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste bizarre et embarrassant. Je me tortillais contre toi, t'en demandant plus, mais en même en essayant de m'échapper. Seul toi arrivais à me rendre si confus...

Accédant à ma demande, tu accéléras la vitesse de ta main. Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent et je finis par éjaculer sur ton ventre. Ma semence s'éparpilla dans l'eau.

Je sentis ta main venir caresser mes fesses. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qui fut confirmé.

- Itachi...arrête tu vas trop vite...

- Sasuke...s'il te plait...je serais doux...

- NON !!

Tu reçûs une gifle. Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je profitais de ta confusion pour m'échapper de ton emprise, encore une fois, et sortis de l'eau avant de partir en courant vers la maison pincipale.

Fin du chapitre 3

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Réponses aux reviews :

XmeloDIE : « le toucher le manger » mdrrrrr. T'inquiète ca va venir avec Sasuke XD. Contente que mon histoire te plaise XD voici la suite !

LaBrigadeSecreteDeLaVieNoiseri : tu trouves ca mignon ?? c'est gentiiiils (saute partout en chantant) lol XD. C'est clair que y en a pas beaucoup de Ita Sasu, c'est pour ca que j'en ai écrit un. En gros j'écris les fics que j'aimerai lire...c'est étrange je sais XD c'est pour ca que j'ai plein de couples bizarres en tête P 'fin vous verez ca au fur et à mesure :D. J'aimerai écrire jour et nuit mais faut quand même que j'aille bosser de temps en temps

elodiedalton : Itachi est nul c'est clair XD j'aime bien les torturer (juste un peu) Pour l'instant ils se cherchent sans vraiment se trouver...et puis après tout Itachi ne rime pas avec patience voilà la suite P

marions : oui un ItaSasu !! ITASASU AU POUVOIR ! Lol. Ce sera pas le seul lemon normalement...héhéhé. Lol bon je vous fais pas plus attendre XD

Chapitre 4 : Pardon, inversion des rôles, trahison.

Je courais à en perdre haleine en direction de la maison principale. Je ne savais pas si tu m'avais suivi, je n'osais pas me retourner. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que tu m'aurais déjà rattrapé si tu l'avais vraiment voulu. Arrivé dans ma chambre je me jettais sur mon lit, encore trempé, je n'en avais que faire.

Je ne comprenais plus.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité ??

Je prenais me tête entre mes mains. C'en était trop. Ce conflit intérieur m'épuisait. Tout ca à cause de toi...Je sentais à peine les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je restais ainsi recroquevillé de longues minutes sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Quelques temps après, j'entendis quelque chose à la porte de ma chambre. Mon sang se glaça. J'étais sur que c'était toi. J'espérais que ce soit toi ...?

je m'agenouillais près de la porte, posant une main sur le bois impéccable de celle-ci. Tu dûs m'entendre car tu m'appelas doucement.

- Sasuke ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je posais ma tête contre la porte et essayais d'étouffer un sanglot, en vain. Tu l'entendis et commenca à paniquer.

- Sasuke ?? Ca va pas ? Ouvre moi s'il te plait...

A ce moment là j'aurais pu t'envoyer paître mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors je me relevais, une épaule contre l'encadrure de la porte et la dévérouillais. Tu pris ca comme une autorisation d'entrer et t'executais lentement. Tu refermas derrière toi et me regardas longuement. Tes yeux étaient remplis de regrets...les miens de larmes. Tu t'approchas et me pris doucement dans tes bras, les ressérant au fur et à mesure que je me détendais. Je laissais libre-cours à ma détresse dans tes bras, me fichant bien d'avoir l'air faible et ridicule. Tu murmuras un faible « Je suis désolé » des plus sincères.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ceci. Nous étions épuisés. C'est tout naturellement que tu m'amenas vers mon lit pour que je puisse me reposer. Tu déposas un baiser sur mon front et t'appretas à repartir. Mais je te retenais.

- S'il te plait...reste avec moi...

Tu parrus étonné, mais ne résistas pas. Tu t'allongeas à mes côtés le reste de la nuit, ma tête contre ton torse...

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé avant toi. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de te réveiller. Je sais pas ce qui me pris mais j'eûs envie de jouer un peu avec toi...

Je relevais très doucement mon visage et soufflais légèrement dans ton cou. Je te sentis frissoner. Cela me fit sourire jusqu'au moment où je me demandai ce que je foutais.

Tu ouvris alors légérement un oeil et me fixas avec ton air encore à moitié endormi. Tu étais vraiment très mignon quand tu émergeais. Sauf que tu te retournas directement. Intrigué, je t'appellais.

- Ita ?

Tu tournas la tête vers moi, rougissant légérement.

- Sasuke...je...enfin...j'ai un petit problème...

En effet. Un petit problème. Tout est relatif. Au vu de la bosse qui s'était formé sous ton short, je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour comprendre.

- Je peux...faire quelque chose...

Ce n'était pas une question. Tu me regardas m'approcher, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de l'oeil. Ta réaction était normale. Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. J'étais d'humeur plutot...changeante.

Je m'agenouillis en face de toi, plantant mon regard dans le tien. J'approchais mes lèvres et vins les poser au coin de ta bouche, comme une promesse. Tu passas ta mains derrière ma tête, dans mes cheveux afin de me guider vers mon objectif. Tu te laissas embrasser, me laisant totalement le contrôle. J'admirais tes réaction, quand ma langue venait caresser ton palais ou bien titillait la tienne. Tu tremblais, gémissais parfois. J'avais une étrange sensation de domination et cela me donnait encore plus de confiance en moi. Je délaissais alors ta bouche pour venir effleurer le coin de ta machoire, puis ton cou que j'entrepris même de mordiller. Je te sentais te tendre, trembler, te détendre et gémir...J'attaquais ton torse et tu eûs comme un spasme quand je léchai tes bouts de chair roses. Tu étais complétement à bout, je le sentais. J'imagine que déjà la veille tu devais être assez exicité, et voilà que je te faisais encore languir...Je décidais de mettre fin à ton suplice. Je fis descendre ton short le long de tes cuisses, en faisant bien attention de te regarder dans les yeux. Cela me genais un peu de...regarder. Alors tout en cachant ma tête et ma gêne contre ton épaule, je pris en main ton sexe assez maladroitement. Une main sur ma hanche, l'autre derrière ma tête, tu me regardais faire, les yeux à demi-fermés. J'étais un peu perdu. Comment faire à quelqu'un quelque chose que l'on ne s'était jamais fait ? Me voyant indécis, tu posas ta main qui était jusque là sur ma hanche sur ma propre main tenant ton membre.Tu me fis effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Ta tête se rejetas en arrière, tu te cambras. Pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Je continuai donc les mouvements et tu ne pus tenir bien longtemps. Tu jouis dans ma main, dans un gémissement ressemblant plus à une sorte de grognement.

Je l'avais fait. J'avais signé cet accord implicite entre nous deux. J'étais à la fois effrayé et heureux.

Tu pris ma main et léchas ta semence qui la couvrait. Je ne pouvais rester silencieux plus longtemps.

- Comment on va faire, Itachi ?

Tu relevas les yeux vers moi, étonné. Tu n'avais pas dû penser à ca.

Je continuai.

- Si les parents l'apprennent, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien Sasu. Mais je pense que ca va pas leur plaire.

- Ils pourraient...nous séparer ?

- Oui. C'est pourquoi on doit être discret.

Sur ces mots, tu déposas un baiser sur ma tempe. Tu me souris. Tu te voulais rassurant, mais moi, j'étais plein de doutes. Et pour la première fois, je n'avais plus peur seulement pour moi, mais pour nous deux. Toi et moi.

Deux semaines passèrent. Nous faisions tout notre possible pour dormir ensemble tous les soirs. Ta présence m'était indispensable, tu m'aidais tellement à avoir confiance en moi.

Mais le calme ne dure jamais longtemps, et précéde trop souvent la tempête.

Ce matin là, au lycée, je passais dans un couloir lorsque j'entendis des bruits étranges. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte contre. Je jettais un coup d'oeil dans la salle et mon coeur s'arrêta.

Tu étais sur le bureau, la partie inférieure de ton corps dénudée, les jambes écartées. Devant toi, un de nos professeurs que je reconnus comme Kakashi-sensei. Sa tête perdue dans ton cou. Ses mains sur tes fesses.

Il était en train de te faire l'amour.

Et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle. Soudain tu tournas la tête vers moi, ton regard embué de plaisir tourna d'un coup à la panique mais c'était trop tard. Tu m'avais trahis. Et voilà que je m'enfuyais.

Encore.

Fin du chapitre 4

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Réponses aux reviews :

marions : je sais je sais mes chapitres sont très courts je suis désolée...j'arrive pas à en écrire des longs XD et puis surtout c'est important de couper au bon moment ca fait plus de suspense !! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Itachi ? C'est un peu plus compliqué que ca...(mode esprit machiavélique on) tu verras bien !! et puis bonne lecture

XmeloDIE : et oui de l'action XD tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ci !! bonne lecture !!

tsukiko-hellx : merci pour tes 4 reviews d'un coup XD (saute partout en explosant de bonheur)oui Itachi est méchant...enfin peut être...XD

Verity971 : les préliminaires sont trop courts ? Gomenasai '...mais bon ils sont jeunes alors ils peuvent pas tout comprendre non plus...ca s'apprend XD voilà la suite...**ps :** tes reviews me font trop rire continue !! P

Yikimai-chan : merci pour ta review. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ce résumé je sais qu'il est nul...merci d'avoir lu quand même :)

Et je tenais à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews ca me motive énormément et m'aide à pousuivre rapidement la fic. A l'heure acuelle je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre elle sera composée, je pense pas plus de 10 en tout cas.

**Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à faire un bon résumé pour ma fic je lui en serait grandement reconnaissante !!**

Sur ce, voici la suite !

Chapitre 5 : Violence, ô sauveur, questions.

Je m'arrêtais au coin d'une rue, essoufflé, et m'asseillais contre le mur d'une maison dans une ruelle sombre et discrète. Je pris mon visage puis ma tête entière entre mes mains. Je me laissai aller, las de ce que je venais de voir. Mes pensées étaient sombres, désespérées, mes larmes abondantes.

Tu m'avais tout donné, et en une seconde tu avais tout repris. Je te faisais confiance. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Comment tu avais pu me faire ça, à moi ? Je n'étais donc pas ton amant ? Tu t'étais juste foutu de moi ?

Mes pensées s'enchainaient, toujours plus incohérentes et angoissantes. J'étais si paniqué que je n'entendis même pas quatre personnes s'approcher de moi. Je ne m'en rendit compte qu'au dernier moment. C'était leur rire gras qui m'avait éveillé de ma léthargie. Ils se plantèrent devant moi.

- Alors _mademoiselle_, on déprime ?

Encore ces rires gras. Je me refusais à lever la tête.

_Allez vous-en. Laissez moi tranquile. Ce n'est pas le moment. LAISSEZ-MOI !!_

Celui qui était le plus proche de moi vint me provoquer. Il s'amusait à me taper le côté du crâne. Il s'arrêtait quelques instants, gloussait et revenait me déranger. C'était ca. Juste de la violence gratuite. Juste du rabaissement moral. Mais apparement je ne m'énervais pas assez.

L'un d'eux saisit mes cheveux et me forca à la regarder, m'arrachant au passage la moitié du cuir cheveulu.

- Oh !! mais c'est que tu ressembles à rien en plus !!

Ne pouvait-il pas juste me laisser en paix ? Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, le défiant, cela le fit repartir dans son rire infect. Il attrapa le col de ma chemise et le tira vers le haut, me faisant me redresser. Il me plaqua contre le mur crasseux et reprit.

- 'Chais pas vous les gars mais j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu. Tourne-toi.

Ca, jamais. Pris d'une once de courage (ou plutôt de témérité) je lui crachai au visage, ce qui eût pour effet de l'énerver.

- Tu veux jouer à ça sale crétin ?? Tu vas souffrir...

Il me frappa au visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur la douleur : il venait de défaire violemment les boutons de mon jean, qu'il baissa. Il me retourna et me replaqua contre le crépis du mur, qui m'écorcha le visage. Alors il commenca à passer les mains sur mes hanches, les descendants jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de mon boxer, qu'il fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Il allait vraiment le faire. Devant tous ses amis.

Je sentis deux doigts me pénétrer. Ca faisait mal, et malgré mes dents serrées, un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Je sentis l'adrénaline affluer dans mes veines. Il allait me violer. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent, raisonnant dans le vide de mon âme. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour y échapper. Je n'allais rien faire pour y échapper. Je sentis ses doigts se retirer. Je crus pouvoir alors souffler, mais il remplaça ses doigts par son membre. Il n'était rentré qu'à moitié mais je ne pus cette fois-ci retenir ma douleur. Un cri rauque et sonore sortit de ma bouche, alors que mes doigts se rapaient contre le mur en tentant vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose. La douleur physique, et encore pire, ce harcèlement moral avaient définitivement réduit ma fierté en morceau.

J'aurais voulu mourir. Ne serait-ce que pour oublier tout ça. Oublier ceux qui me violaient, oublier cet homme qui avec qui tu avais couché, et t'oublier toi. Toi. Toujours toi.

Je sentis ma conscience s'égarer. Une sensation bizarre naissant dans ma poitrine. Puis le noir total.

Je me réveillai quelques minutes plus tard, appuyé contre ce même mur. Je sentais les bras de quelqu'un autour de mes épaules. Cette peau était si douce...son odeur fruitée contribua à éveiller mes sens. Je clignai des paupières, et cet infime mouvement indiqua à mon sauveur que je m'étais réveillé.

- Sasuke ?

Cette voix. Reconnaissable entre mille.

- Nii-san...

Si j'avais eu encore assez de force pour te hurler dessus en lte frappant, je l'aurais fait. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

- ...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont les autres ? ...et qu'est ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure avec Kakashi-sensei ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ca ?? POURQUOI !!

- Sasuke...écoute-moi...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas...je

- RÉPOND-MOI !!

Mes mains avaient saisie le devant de ta chemise, que je serrais de toutes mes forces. Mon front reposait contre ton menton, et les soubresauts qui me prenaient à cause des sanglots devenaient de plus en plus violents.

Alors tu me racontas. Tout. Je ne pouvais y croire. Je me sentais un peu bête aussi. Voire complétement immature.

Tu étais arrivé juste après mon évanouissement. A ma vue, tu sortis complètement de tes gonds et les attaquas, tous les quatre en même temps. Tu t'en étais bien sorti apparemment : ils avaient tous fui alors que toi tu n'avais que quelques égratignures et un peu de sang qui s'échappait de la comissure de tes lèvres.

Quant à ce qui s'était passé avec Kakashi-sensei, tu me dis que tu n'avais pas eu le choix. Le professeur ayant découvert notre relation interdite et menacant de la révéler au grand jour à nos parents, il avait échangé son silence contre ton corps.

Je lui en voulait tant d'avoir fait avec toi ce que nous n'avions pas encore fait. Je le revoyais, son corps collé au tien, cela me dégoutais. Mais d'un autre côté je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance ! Toi tu n'avais pas hésité à venir me secourir, quitte à être blessé, et ce le plus naturellement du monde. Le plus sincère de nous deux étais sans conteste toi.

Tu me tenais dans tes bras. Tu me serrais si fort. Avais-tu peur que je t'échappe à nouveau ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusque là, mais tu avais pris soin pendant mon « sommeil » de me rhabiller. Décidemment tu pensais toujours à tout. Contrairement à moi. Je ne servais vaiment à rien des fois. Même souvent. Une sensation étrange s'infiltra dans ma poitrine. J'étais inutile. Et ca me faisait peur.

Je relevais mon visage vers le tien. Ta bouche saignait encore. J'étais horrifié que tu aies dû souffrir à cause de moi. Et ce même si une heure auparavant j'ai cru que tu m'abandonnais. Je me resserrais contre toi, encore plus. Je déposais alors un petit baiser au coin de ta bouche. Mais au lieu de retirer mes lèvres immédiatement, je les laissais et aspirait doucement le sang qui maculait ce côté de ton visage. Tu te recula lègèrement.

- Sasuke...fais pas ca c'est dégoutant...

Tu jouais au grand frère protecteur...alors que tu aimais ca. Je le savais.

- Non Ita. Je m'en fiche. Je te veux entier. Je t'aime...

Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les miens aussi. Tu saisis en une caresse mon menton entre deux doigts en m'embrassas fougueusement. Tu murmuras à mon oreille les mêmes mots...

Nous somme rentrés tous les deux. J'étais incapable de marcher : les séquelles laissées par mon agresseur étaient trop présentes. Alors je grimpis sur ton dos et nous rentrâmes comme ceci, les gens tournant la tête à notre passage.

Je me posais des milliers de questions. Kakashi t'avais obligé à coucher avec lui à cause de notre relation. Etait-elle si interdite que ca ? C'était mal d'aimer certaines personnes et pas d'autres ? Tout cela me paraissait bien paradoxal. C'était même injuste. Je t'aimais toi et que toi. Je me savais même, égoistement, trop faible pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Nous étions liés.

Les semaines qui suivirent, nous avons dû être encore plus discret que d'habitude. C'était comme si nos parents nous surveillaient. Je ne pouvais plus dormir avec toi, et la nuit tu me manquais atrocement. Ton odeur, ta chaleur, ta présence, tes mots, tes mains, tes baisers, toi...Passer ma vie dans tes bras ne me dérangerais pas ! Cela devenait assez compliqué de nous voir. Mais d'un certain côté, vu que les rencontres étaient rares, elles étaient plus précieuses, et plus fiévreuses également...

Mon sang se glaça lorsque tu vîns m'annoncer que Kakashi t'avais encore menacé. J'étais à la fois heureux que tu viennes m'en parler et me mettre au courant et énervé à l'idée qu'il pose encore ses mains sur toi. J'étais devenu ultra possessif et jaloux. Cela te faisait rire parfois. Quand le sujet n'étais pas aussi grave que celui ci.

Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Nous n'étions d'ailleurs pas d'accord là-dessus. Je voulais aller le voir et lui dire d'arrêter son chantage, peu importe qu'il vende la mèche ou non par la suite. Toi tu voulais continuer à jouer le jeu, ne serait-ce que pour que notre relation continue. Acte noble ? Trahison ? Je ne savais plus. Qui me dit que tu ne prenais pas du plaisir sous ses caresses ? Après tout il te donnait ce que je ne te donnais pas encore. Et voilà que j'en arrivait encore à douter de toi. Je suis vraiment nul.

La vie était trop compliquée, voilà ma conclusion.

Nous décidâmes tout de même d'aller voir notre sensei ensemble le lendemain.

Fin du chapitre 5

vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps :!

j'essaie d'écrire le chapitre 6 pour samedi

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Réponses aux reviews :

Yukimai-chan : euuuuh...je suis pas sure que tu aies tout compris !! Le truc c'est pas que Sasuke ne veut pas se donner à Itachi, c'est Sasuke qui veut pas qu'Itachi se donne à Kakashi !! XD

'fin bref...tu me donnes des idées quand même !! :P

PrincesseHortense : ouais une nouvelle fan !! trop cool !! XD merci merci merci !! Oui Kakashi est méchant...je cherchais quelqu'un pour faire le « pourri » et c'est tombé sur lui...non pas que je l'aime pas ! Je l'adore même...mais bon je trouve qu'il est énigmatique et louche (rien que Icha Icha Paradise...lol) et on arrive pas trop à le cerner...'fin voilà quoi xd.

Verity971 : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours autant poilantes XD ca m'encourage beaucoup et merci beaucoup pour ton résumé je m'en vais le changer de ce pas P (si je retrouve comment on fait lol) voilà la suite tant attendue !!

Chapitre 6 : Interruption, amour secret et rencontre.

- Itachi, ça pourrait être la solution à notre problème tu sais...

- Je t'interdis d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ca ne se passera pas comme ca.

Je m'arrêtais en pleine rue, et détournais le visage.

- Mais Nii-san, je...

- SASUKE !! Ne m'apelle plus comme ca. Et arrête d'y penser.

Tu s'approchas de moi, pris ma main et déposas un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Itachi arrête, on pourrait nous voir !!

Tu soupiras.

- Justement, j'en ai assez de cette situation, Sasuke.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Quelques instants auparavant, nous étions encore dans le bureau de Kakashi-sensei. Tu lui avais fait part du fait que nous en avions assez de ses menaces, et disons que le professeur avait tournée la situation à son avantage. Il avait exigé coucher avec moi, après quoi il ne nous aurait plus jamais importuné. Tu t'étais insurgé et lui disant d'aller se faire voir, et tu m'avais entrainé pas la main hors de cette fichue salle. Je comprenais ton attitude protectrice, mais tu ne m'avais pas laissé donner mon avis. Je trouvais ça injuste. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de satisfaire notre professeur.

Ce que tu venais de dire m'avais troublé. Tu voulais donc vraiment révéler notre relation ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de créer des poblèmes et de nous séparer ? Tu semblais bien téméraire tout à coup. Combien de temps arriverions nous à rester discret de toute façon ?

Nous rentrâmes à la maison pincipale du domaine familial. Nous tombâmes alors sur nos parents nous demandant comment s'était passé notre journée. C'est avec des sourires feints que nous leur répondîmes. Nous allâmes donc dans nos chambres respectives, mais tu vîns me rejoindre une heure après.

Tu verrouillas ma porte, Tu t'agenouillas sur mon lit vins m'embrasser, tout en me poussant doucement en arrière, ma tête venant s'enfoncer dans les oreillers. Ta main caressa doucement mon ventre préalablement dénudé de son T-Shirt. Tu cessais et vins planter ton regard dans le mien...Si noir, si pofond...

- Sasuke...

Tu déposas un baiser dans mon cou.

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne t'éloigner de moi.

Tu commencas à me déshabiller.

- Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi...

Tes mains commencèrent à me caresser très activement. Je retins un gémissement. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait le faire là et à cet instant. On l'aurait surement fait, si notre mère n'avais pas frappé à ma porte pour m'apeller à table. Cela cassa un peu l'ambiance. Itachi se leva alors brusquement, rougissant, et s'enfuit de ma chambre pour descendre manger. Sympa, frangin. J'étais pas DU TOUT en état de descendre moi.

Je finis par me calmer et rejoindre les autres.

Le lendemain était une journée de cours, et c'est tel un damné que je me rendis au lieu maudit qu'était le lycée. Je redoutais de croiser mon professeur dans les couloirs, de peur qu'il me force à faire quelque chose que je pourrais redouter. J'éprouvais encore plus de pression à cause de la phrase que m'avait murmuré un Itachi endormi : « te laisse pas faire mon ange ».

Le mot sonnait à mes oreilles bizarrement. Mais il était tellement doux et gentil que je l'avais bien vite adopté. Un ange. Cela me faisait sourire.

Les heures passèrent. Vint la fin de la journée, et donc mes deux heures de cours avec Kakashi-sensei. Cela fut horrible. Jamais un pofesseur ne m'avait fixé de la sorte. Et en plus, il profitait de chaque occasion pour m'interroger. Il m'envoya même au tableau résoudre une équation. Lorsque je passai devant lui, sa main effleura mes fesses. Il avait commencé son assaut.

La sonnerie de fin de l'heure et donc de la journée sonna comme l'hymne de la liberté retrouvée à mes oreilles. Mais le professeur de mathématiques n'en avant apparement pas fini avec moi. Il me demanda de rester à la fin du cours. A mon grand dam. Je me rendis donc au bueau du professeur. Ce fameux bureau où il s'était approprié mon frère.

- Professeur ?

Autant jouer l'indifférent.

- Sasuke...

Son unique oeil se planta dans mon regard d'obsidienne. La classe était vide à présent.

- Sasuke...tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre tout ce que ton frère te dit...si jamais tu le fais, tu seras tranquille après...

- C'est hors de question professeur.

Sa main s'approcha de mon visage et il saisit mon menton entre deux doigts.

- Tu es plus coriace que ton frère...

S'en était trop pour moi. Il ne me ferait plus jamais douter de toi. Je lui lançais un regard plus que glacial et sortais de la salle sans demander mon reste. Concentré, je ne vis pas l'élève planté derrière la porte. Je le percutais de plein fouet. Reprenant mes marques, je reconnus Naruto.

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce tu fous là ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Son regard dur m'étonna. J'étais plus habitué à des cris et des éclats de rire de sa part. Voir son visage aussi tendu me mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire encore ?

Je le suivis donc à travers les couloirs. Il m'enmena dans un des toilettes pour garçon du bâtiment.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux au juste ?

Il se retourna et m'empoignit au col avant de me plaquer contre une des portes de toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Kakashi ??

Je mis bien 15 secondes avant de réagir. Naruto serait amoureux de Kakashi ? Et il serait jaloux de moi ? Alors que moi tout ce que je voulais c'était me débarasser du sensei ? Le monde à l'envers.

- Que du harcèlement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent au maximum. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Va falloir que tu m'explique là.

Ce que je fis. Je lui racontai tout. Je pense que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Non pas que nous fûmes très proches, mais je savais que Naruto, malgré son apparence de gamin turbulent était quelqu'un de mature. Il sût tout sur toi et moi, notre amour interdit et le fait que Kakashi soit au courant et s'en serve pour faire pression sur nous. L'étonnement se peignit dans les yeux du blond.

- Quel salaud !

- Oui...mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il te laisse pas indiférent ?

- Non...je l'aime même. Mais je n'ose pas aller lui parler. J'imagine que si il se désinterressait de toi ca t'arrangerais bien ?

- Oui. Ca c'est sûr.

Nos routes se séparèrent. C'était avec un mince espoir que je rentrais chez moi. Mais une fois de plus dans cette journée, mes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Un garçon un an plus vieux que moi que je connaissais vaguement car il était dans mon club de natation. Il était assez grand, brun, et ses yeux étaient étranges, presque effrayants à cause de leur incroyables couleur pâle.

- Salut Sasuke.

- Neji-senpai...comment vas-tu ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais une conversation avec lui. Je le pensais assez inaccessible. Peut-être à cause de la horde de jeunes filles qui le suivait habituellement.

- Je survis aux cours on va dire.

Il fallait quand même souligner qu'il avait un sourire magnifique. Mes pensées me choquaient.

- Et toi ?

Je le regardais. J'avais l'impression qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Je réfléchis un peu. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je vivais un amour interdit et que je me faisais harceler.

- Disons que j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment mais rien de grave.

Quel mensonge.

- Ah. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là Sasuke-kun.

- Merci. C'est gentil.

- J'espère que l'on se croisera plus souvent à l'avenir...à plus.

Il partit comme il était venu. Enigmatique. Et me laissant pleins de questions sans possibilités d'obtenir de réponses.

Fin chapitre 6.

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couples : ItachiXSasuke (KakashiXItachi, KakashiXNaruto, NejiXSasuke, AsumaXShikamaru)

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Réponses aux reviews :

marions : merci beaucoup !! C'est vrai que Naruto amoureux de Kakashi ca peut paraître bizarre...et pour tout révéler, c'est en fait ma bêta-lectrice qui m'as donné cette idée XD en fait elle m'as donné un grand coup de main pour relancer la fic donc je pense qu'elle sera bien plus lonngue que prévu

Yukimai-Chan : oui Sasuke a beaucoup de succès...ca doit être son côté emo !! tu as peut être bien raison...voici la suite !

Verity971 : oui oui...Kakashi passe pour le salaud de la fic mais bon fallait quelqu'un comme j'ai dit au chapitre précédent et c'est tombé sur lui XD Après Naruto l'aime, c'est vrai, malgré ce qu'il a pu faire...l'amour rend aveugle non ? :P et ton résumé est super : voilà la suite.

note : vos reviews m'ont tellement motivée, et poussée par ma bêta-lectrice j'ai décidé de poster très vite. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ;

Chapitre 7 :

Itachi et moi continuions de nous cacher. Kakashi-sensei me harcelait toujours et à chaque cours, si bien que les mathématiques étaient devenus une matière haïssable pour moi. Naruto semblait de plus en plus jaloux de moi mais refusait toujours de parler au professeur. Quant à Neji, je parlai régulièrement avec lui, c'est-à dire à chaque cours de natation, et il était devenu un bon ami. La vie devenait vraiment compliquée.

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. Des cours de 8h à 18h, avec malheureusement deux heures de mathématiques. J'étais cependant bien décidé à parler de Naruto au professeur, c'était peut être la fin de mes problèmes. J'espèrais ne pas être en train de faire une bêtise.

Comme à chaque fois, Kakashi me harcela, m'envoya au tableau en prenant bien soin que sa main vienne effleurer plusieurs parties de mon corps. Cela devenait vraiment gênant. A la fin du cours il m'apella à son bureau, et c'est résolu et presque avec entrain que je m'y rendit. Il attendit que tous les élèves sortent avant de me parler. Ce fut le blond qui sortit en dernier, avec un regard haineux pour ma personne.

- Alors Sasuke, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- Vous êtes pathétique monsieur.

Je le défiais du regard.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Sasuke, ou je serais obligé de te punir.

Il saisit mes hanches et me coinça entre lui et le bureau.

- Ce jeu là ne marche plus avec moi sensei. Vous êtes pathétique car vous êtes incapable de reconnaître une personne qui vous aime et vous admire dans l'ombre, vous préférez harceler quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé. Est-ce que parce que c'est plus facile pour vous ? Si vous aimez tellement les lycéens, prenez-en au moins un qui soit consentant !

Je l'avais littéralement bluffé. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas du tout à ça. Il me relacha et me fixa.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- D'une personne qui doit sûrement vous attendre hors du lycée ne ratant jamais une occasion de vous épier.

Je sortis de la salle. J'étais quasiment sûr de ne plus jamais avoir de problème avec le pofesseur. Ses yeux avaient comme eu une lueur d'espoir lorsque je le lui avait révélé. J'espèrais aussi que Naruto savait dans quoi il s'était engagé. Mais je pensais que c'était le cas.

Je partis donc à mon club de natation le coeur léger.

Je retrouvais Neji sur place, dans les vestiaires. Il me salua. Je me changeais et entrais dans le bassin où nous attendait notre moniteur despote ; Asuma-sensei. Despote était le terme juste : on ressortait du bassin en général complétement lessivé. Il avait surement l'objectif de nous faire obtenir le niveau olympique, je n'y voyais pas d'autres arguments...J'admirais Neji. Il semblait rarement fatigué après ces séances de tortures aquatiques.

La séance était terminée. Seuls demeurraient dans le vestiaire Neji et moi. Nous nous changions en silence. Et j'avais l'étrange impression d'être observé. Je me retournais vers mon camarade, mais il n'en était rien. Il était torse nu, juste en jean, tout comme moi. Il avait un corps de rêve. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soir pas fatigué. A côté j'avais l'air d'un gringalet. Il me surprît.

- Tu m'observes Sasuke ?

J'étais sûr qu'il m'épiait et au final c'est moi qui passe pour un voyeur. Il me souriait. Il était tout simplement sublime. J'étais gêné. Mes pensées revinrent cependant à Itachi. Je l'avais lui et pour moi tout seul. Que demander de plus ?

- Non. Je t'envie.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire doux et mélodieux. Il se leva et se planta devant moi. Il effleura de ses doigts fins mes épaules.

- Non Sasuke. Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à m'envier.

Il se pencha encore plus vers moi. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Je réalisais qu'il essayait de m'embrasser. Je le repoussais doucement.

- Désolé Neji. Je ne suis pas libre.

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il a fallu que je dise ça ?? Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait maintenant que j'étais gay. Il se redressa, un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ah, dommage. Une autre fois peut-être.

Il retourna à ses affaires et finit de s'habiller. Il sortit avant moi, me laissant dans mes pensées. Pourquoi à peine un problème était résolu fallait-il qu'un nouveau apparaisse ?

- Sasuke ?

Ta voix. J'étais habituellement heureux de l'entendre, mais là c'était un sentiment encore plus fort. J'avais complétement oublié que tu m'avais dit plus tôt que tu viendrais me chercher. Je bondis de mon banc et sautais dans tes bras sans même réfléchir si il y avait des gens autour. Heureusement, le vestiaire était désert.

Tu me serras fort. Tu enfouîs ton visage dans mes cheveux encore légérement humides, humant l'odeur de mon shampoing.

- Mais que me vaut cet excès d'enthousiasme ?

Tu déposas un baiser furtif sur mon front.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui. Tu m'as manqué.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? T'as rien fait avec Kakashi j'espère ??

- Non justement. Je me suis arrangé. Il ne devrait plus nous poser de problème.

- Tu l'as tué ??

Tu reçus une petite tape.

- Baka...

Je t'expliquais tout. Tu fus si heureux de l'apprendre. Cela me fit plaisir de te voir sourire béatement. Même si les gens dans la rue te prenaient pour un simple d'esprit.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Le soir venu, alors que j'étais dans ma chambre en train de faire mes devoirs, tu vins encore dans ma chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière toi. Nos parents étaient de nouveau absents, une aubaine pour toi. J'étais assis à mon bureau, m'acharnant sur un exercice de physiques. Je t'avais entendu rentrer bien sur, mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Tu te postas derrière moi et passas tes mains sur mes épaules, les massant légerement, avant de les descendre sur le devant de ma chemise.

- Itachi, je travaille.

- J'aime bien te voir aussi studieux !

Tu me faisais rire. Je finis par me lever, abandonnant Descartes, et vins me réfugier dans tes bras.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? Ca m'inquiète un peu.

- Je me suis fait draguer par un garçon, Neji, il est dans mon groupe de natation.

Ton expression s'assombrit.

- Tu l'as repoussé au moins ?

- Bien sûr. Je lui ai dit que j'étais pris.

Tu me poussas contre mon lit, m'y allongeant.

- Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi Sasuke.

Tu me déshabillas lentement, sensuellement. Tes mains me carressaient à leur passage. Ta bouche aussi était active, embrassant d'abord ma bouche et mon visage avant de descendre le long de ma machoire et se perdre dans mon cou. J'étais à présent seulement vêtu de mon boxer. Ton visage descendit encore et tu déposas des baisers papillons sur mon torse et sur mon ventre. Arrivé au niveau de mon boxer, tu le fis lentement descendre, libérant mon membre gonflé par tes caresses. Tout naturellement tu vins m'embrasser ici aussi, me faisant trembler et gémir. Je me cambrai carrément quand tu le pris complètement en bouche. C'en était beaucoup pour moi déjà, mais quand tu amorceas des mouvements de pompe, je ne tîns plus et me déversai dans ta bouche. Tu revins vers mon visage et m'embrassas. Tu me fis partager mon propre produit, en un baiser profond. Très étrange comme sensation. Tu me présentas deux de tes doigts.

- Et j'en fais quoi ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais en faire quelque chose...s'il te plait dépêche toi j'ai trop envie de toi.

Comme pour le prouver, tu te remis à me dévorer le cou. Ayant a peu près compris ce que tu attendais de moi, et avec un peu d'apréhension, j'humidifiais tes doigts de ma salive. Je poussais un petit cri quand je sentis tes dents se refermer sur ma peau. Visiblement, tu étais à bout. Tu récupéras ta main et la dirigeas vers mes fesses, ta deuxième main occupée à m'écarter légérement les jambes. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de détourner mon attention des horribles souvenirs de mon demi-viol. Tu sentis ma tension et essaya de me rassurer.

- Détend-toi Sasuke. Je veux pas te faire de mal.

Hahahahah. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, assurément. Je grimaçais quand tu introduisis un doigt en moi. Le deuxième me fis même échapper un petit cri. Tu embrassais doucement mes genoux, tu carressais aussi l'intérieur de mes cuisses, essayant vainement de me détendre. Je finis quand même par me détendre au moment où te mis à onduler tes doigts, je me mîs même à gémir. Je protestais quand tu les retirais. Tu revîns au niveau de mon visage, entrecroisant les doigts d'une de tes mains au miens, devinant la suite je passais ma main libre dans ton dos. Tu m'embrassas alors que ton autre main descendait au niveau de mes fesses. J'étais terriblement stressé, peut être l'étais tu autant que moi. Mes yeux toujours clôs, je gémissais de douleur alors que tu me pénétrais aussi doucement qu'il t'étais possible. Tu pris ton temps, prenant ton mal en patience. Tu embrassait mon visage aux traits tirés, récupérait les larmes salées qui s'échappaient par moments de mes yeux toujours obstinément fermés. Lorsque tu fûs complétement en moi, tu m'appelas doucement « mon ange ». J'ouvris les yeux sur ton magnifique visage. Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants. Tu me réembrassas, me laissant le contrôle total, et tu commencas tes mouvements de vas-et-viens, ma douleur étouffée par notre baiser. Je souffrais vraiment au début, mais la douleur laissa place au plaisir. Nos souffles se perdaient l'un contre l'autre. La main qui était auparavant au niveau de mes fesses remonta jusqu'à ma hanche avant de passer sur le devant de mon corps et saisit mon sexe. Tu commencas à me masturber tout en accélérant tes mouvements. Je devais à présent utiliser toute mon attention pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, tellement mon envie de gémir et de crier était forte. Tu finis par jouir et je te suivis quelques secondes plus tard. Retombant sur moi, haletant, tu murmuras à mon oreille un « je t'aime tellement ».

Nous l'avions fait. Enfin.

Fin chapitre 7.

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke (KakashiXItachi, KakashiXNaruto, NejiXSasuke (ou SasukeXNeji), AsumaXShikamaru)

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Réponses aux reviews :

marions : merci beaucoup je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours XD béh écoute pour Neji et Sasuke...tu verras P allez voilà la suite !

Yukimai-chan : mdr, oui Kakashi va pouvoir se faire un lycéen...j'imagine que Naruto est content aussi !! (après tout il est concerné lol) quand à Sasuke j'espère qu'il est content parce que ca m'a pris la tête ce lemon !! lol

mymy-l : une nouvelle fan !! XD ravie que ca te plaise ! Voici la suite.

Verity971 : je sais le lemon est un peu court mais bon ils sont pas encore...euh comment dire...super performants quoi XD ce sont que des ados (une ado qui dit ca c'est bizarre...lol. Déjà j'écris des fics que j'ai pas le droit de lire...quel paradoxe...lol) Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que Neji n'a pas dit son dernier mot, maintenant qu'il sait que Sasuke préfére les garçons, il pense avoir sa chance XD lol. Moi aussi j'aime la jalousie de Itachi, c'est assez marrant à écrire XD. Désolée pour ce chapitre si tardif, la suite sans plus attendre !!

PrincesseHortense : Merci a toi de lire ma fic malgré tes examens !! Je te souahite bonne chance ! (ou m comme tu préfére) oui la fic se complique, pour qu'elle puisse durer un peu plus longtemps ! P contente que le lemon t'ai plu !! XD

Chapitre 8 : Noyade, surprise et regret.

Nous étions déjà au mois de septembre. Cela ferait bientôt 4 mois que mon frère et moi sortions ensemble. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot, nous ne nous affichions pas en public et seuls deux autres personnes savaient pour nous : Kakashi-sensei et Naruto. Ces deux là rencontraient le même problème que nous d'ailleurs. Ils étaient obligé de se cacher, sinon le profeseur pourait être accusé de détournement de mineur, et cela sans aucun égards envers les sentiments des deux hommes. La vie était cruelle avec les gens « différents ».

A mesure que la date anniversaire approchait, je devenait de plus en plus stressé. En effet, Itachi avait eu la bonne idée de nous imposer une abstinence stricte jusque là. En gros, nous n'avions plus fait l'amour depuis notre fameuse première fois. Il m'avait repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois mes avances et mes tentatives de le séduire, c'était un peu vexant. J'étais assez sur les nerfs également.

Sans compter que j'avais demandé à Père d'annuler mon adhésion au club de piscine et que celui-ci a refusé sous prétexte que tout homme devait faire du sport pour devenir fort. Ce qui faisait que je devais supporter les avances de plus en plus osées de mon sempai, Neji. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir comme ça, tiraillé entre mes hormones en ébullition et mon amour pour Itachi. Car il fallait bien l'avouer : Neji était plus que beau, il était canon. Son côté androgyne et angélique ne séduisait pas seulement les filles, mais les garçons également. J'avais fait un rêve quelques jours plus tôt. Il m'arrivait de faire des songes plutôt érotiques entre mon frère et moi, mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir juste avant de me réveiller en sursaut que je prenais mon pied avec le Hyûuga ! J'en avais conclu que c'était un cauchemar.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il était terriblement réel. Et terriblement bon aussi.

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la date fatidique (mais tellement attendue). Malheureusement, nous étions jeudi. Jour du club natation. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il allait falloir que j'affronte à la fois Asuma-sensei et Neji-sempai me donnait envie de sauter d'un arbre et de me casser une jambe. Et j'étais plus que sérieux. Quoique Asuma était tellement despote qu'il serait capable de me faire nager dans cet état là quand même.

C'est avec une motivation proche de -10 que je me rendis au club nautique. Là-bas j'y retrouvais Neji et un élève de ma classe avec qui j'avais fini par faire connaissance, Shikamaru Nara. Ce type était incroyable, vraiment. Non seulement il était extrêmement intelligent, mais en plus il trouvait toujours un moyen pour glander, que ce soit en cours ou en club de natation. Comme je l'enviais.

Grâce à la présence de Shikamaru, Neji ne vînt pas me provoquer cette fois-ci. La séance fut une vraie torture. A force de faire des longueurs et des longueurs sans me reposer, je commencais à être totalement épuisé. En plus le fait de repenser à la nuit de ma première fois avec Itachi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Non, ca les a même empirées. Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je ratai un virage en fin de longueur et m'applatissais lamentablement contre le rebord en carrelage de la piscine olympique. Cela me sonna complètement, et je commençais à couler tout en avalant des quantités d'eau. Ma vision s'assombrit et se brouilla, et je perdais connaissance.

Je me réveillais un instant plus tard. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière environnante m'agressait. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un m'apeller par mon nom. Itachi ? Non ce n'étais pas lui. La main de la personne était posée sur mon torse. Un des doigts de son autre main pressait une artère de mon cou. Je réessayais de soulever mes paupières. Je découvris les visage de mon sauveur. C'était un Neji apparement très inquiet mais à la fois soulagé qui me fit face.

- Sasuke ? Tu m'entend ?

J'acquiescait faiblement, toutes mes forces m'avaient quitté. Il passa un de ses bras dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux. Il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et me ramena au vestiaire. Il me fit m'asseoir sur un des bancs et alla chercher ma serviette dans mon sac afin de m'y enmitoufler. Je le regardais faire, incapable de réagir, incapable d'assimiler ce qui m'était arrivé. Il s'accroupit devant moi et planta son regard dans le mien toujours embrumé.

- Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ca...ça peut aller. Mais ma tête me fait atrocement mal...mes poumons aussi...

- C'est normal, je sais que c'est pas agréable...ta tête te fait mal parce que tu t'es cogné, tu te souviens ? Et tes poumons, c'est parce que tu t'es à moitié noyé.

- Je...je me rappelle maintenant...

Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être débile. Louper un virage comme ça était vraiment une erreur de débutant. Si Neji n'avait pas été là je serais surement mort. Je m'en voulais. Je n'arrêtais pas de poser des problèmes à tout le monde. Je ne servais à rien. Et en plus je n'arrivais même pas à m'achever tout seul. Tout ce poids sur mes épaules, loin d'être assez larges pour le supporter, me fit éclater en sanglot, et ce dans les bras de Neji. Ne comprenant pas trop la situation, ou pensant juste que j'avais peur, je ne sais pas, il referma ses bras sur moi et commenca à me bercer tout doucement. Mes larmes finirent par s'étancher. Mon sempai passa l'une de ses mains derrière ma tête, comme pour m'empêcher de défaire cette étreinte. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait de toute façon. Une question cependant me taraudait.

- Neji...

Il releva sa tête, me faisant face, nos visages séparés de quelques centimètres seulement.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi tu es venu me sauver et pas Asuma-sensei ?

- Sarutobi-san n'était pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est passé d'ailleurs. Je t'ai vu sombrer au fond du bassin, alors j'ai plongé, sans réfléchir.

Un petit blanc s'installa. Mon sempai baissa les yeux un instant, soupira et les releva, me transperçant de ses yeux étrangement clairs.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- De...de quoi ?

J'étais complétement hypnotisé.

- De mon bouche-à-bouche...

Mon coeur s'accèlera, mes yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus. Il approcha son visage du mien très doucement, avec une lenteur insupportable. Il s'arrêta, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres des miennes. Il souffla légèrement dessus, sensuellement. Ce simple contact entre ma peau et son souffle chaud me provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'avais complétement oublié mon frère à ce moment là. Tout ce qui importait était l'instant présent, le fait que je sois en vie, et que mon sauveur se tienne devant moi.

Il approcha enfin sa bouche de la mienne. Toujours aussi lentement, il passa une langue mutine sur ma lèvre supérieure puis ma lèvre inférieure. Il se recula légérement. Les yeux clôs, j'attendais qu'il revienne et recommence ce contact. Il me faisait languir, souriant de me voir ainsi à sa merci.

Se rapprochant une seconde fois, il entreprit cette fois-ci de me mordiller les lèvres, avec une délicatesse infernale. De sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas derrière ma tête, il caressa mon menton puis il passa le dos de son index sur mon cou, me provoquant une fois encore des frissons.

N'en pouvant plus de cette langueur insoutenable, je me jetais, un peu férocement peut-être, sur ses lèvres, explorant de ma langue sa bouche toute entière. Ce changement de siuation n'eu pas l'air de le déranger, il me laissa contrôler le baiser pendant quelques intants puis revînt à la charge, s'appopriant ma bouche. Je gémis faiblement, complétement à sa merci. Il caressa mon palais de sa langue, et là je gémis assez fort, ce qui m'étonna. Jusque où cela allait-il aller ?

Une porte au fond du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Neji se décolla de moi à une vitesse déconcertante et s'assit à côté de moi. Les autres élèves du cours de natation arrivaient pour se changer. Je me rhabillais en silence. Quelques personnes me demandèrent si j'allais mieux. Je les rassurais, le regard de mon sempai rivé sur moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je me dépechais de finir, de peur de me retrouver comme d'habitude seul dans la pièce avec Neji. J'allais partir lorsque que je me souvîns que mon gel douche et mon shampoing m'attendaient toujours dans les douches communes. Je m'y rendis donc, mais arrivé à quelques pas de la porte, j'entendis des bruits bizarres. Des gémissements en fait. Pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce qui se passait là-dedans. Oui...j'aurais pu m'en aller et abandonner à leur sort shampoing et gel douche. Mais la curiosité, aussi vilain péché qu'elle soit, l'emporta sur la raison. Je m'approchais alors à pas de loup et jetais un coup d'oeil par la porte entrebaillée. C'est là que je faillis mourir d'étouffement pour la seconde fois de la journée. Shikamaru était plaqué contre le mur par...Asuma-sensei. Je savais pourquoi maintenant Asuma n'était pas venu me porter secours, il devait être « occupé » ailleurs avec son élève. Jamais je ne me serais douté que Shikamaru était gay.

J'espèrais qu'il le soit, et qu'il soit également complétement consentant. Lâchement, je rebroussais chemin pour revenir au vestiaire. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie, Neji se mit en travers de mon chemin et m'arrêta.

- Il me semble que nous ayons été interrompus tout à l'heure.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. J'avais fait une énorme bêtise quelques minutes auparavant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de recommencer. Même si Neji était absolument sexy dans son jean noir et son T-Shirt moulant. Même si ses mains posées sur moi descendaient peu à peu...

- NON !!

Je me détachais de lui, lui tournant le dos. Il était complétement désemparé.

- Sasuke ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pris Neji !!

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ??

- Tu m'as obligé !!

- C'est faux !! tu étais consentant Sasuke !!

Il avait raison. Mais je sortais avec Itachi. Et je n'arrêtai pas de me le répéter.

- J'aurais pas dû !! Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible entre nous deux Neji...je...je suis désolé...

- Dis-moi au moins qui !! Qui as-tu choisi ?!

Je partis en courant, sous son regard médusé.

Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre peut-il être considéré comme tromper ? Avais-je trahis Itachi en faisant cela, et en plus à trois jours de notre anniversaire à tous les deux ?

Je rentrai à la maison. Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, tu vîns m'embrasser doucement. J'espérais que cela enlèvrait le poids qui serrait mon coeur, mais ce fut pire.

Il ne fallait absolument pas que tu saches.

Fin Chapitre 8.

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas le droit ?

Disclaimer : les deux mecs les plus sexy de Konoha ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Genre : OOC, UA, POV Sasuke, lemon, Angst très léger (ils sont pas dépressifs non plus !)

Rating : M

couple : ItachiXSasuke (KakashiXItachi, KakashiXNaruto, NejiXSasuke (ou SasukeXNeji), AsumaXShikamaru)

avertissement : cette fic sera yaoi et incestueuse, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Réponses aux reviews :

marions : oui je vous fait languir !! C'est marrant de faire languir les lecteurs !! XD voilà la suite !!

Rebhist : merci beaucoup pour conseils ! J'essayerai de les appliquer au mieux !! le POV d'Itachi est une très bonne idée, et je pense que j'en placerai un voire deux d'ici la fin de la fic !! ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

Verity971 : ouah je suis trop heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant !! XD oui AsumaXShika c'est une idée de ma bêta-lectrice...elle trouve qu'il y en a pas assez dans les fics alors voilà ce que ca donne dans mon esprit pervers...la douche. Lol. Oui Sasuke fait des bêtises. Ca m'aide à faire plein de rebondissements dans la fic !! (c'est plutot Sasuke qui crée les rebondissements en fait...ouah Sasuke rebondis !! je m'égare là....je dois être la seule à me comprendre en plus...mdr) Neij foutre le camp ? Il est pas du genre à abandonner voyons ! =P aller voilà la suite !

Tuonetar : oui tu as bien raison...mon style a pris de l'assurance U.U c'est ma première fic aussi !! XD moi aussi j'avoue être une grande fan du pairing ItaXSasu...Kakashi prof viscieux ? Il l'est même dans le manga original, non ? XD un peu quand même !! =P bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Anniversaire, découverte et suprise.

C'était le grand jour. Enfin, façon de parler. Disons plutot que c'était un nouveau tournant dans notre relation. Cette pensée personnelle pouvait paraître bien étrange. J'allais juste passer une nuit dans tes bras, et pas que pour dormir, ceci dit en passant. J'avais cependant sur mes frêles épaules le poids de la culpabilité. Cette culpabilité était née à la suite de mon erreur avec Neji, cette erreur que je paierais amèrement un jour ou l'autre, j'en étais certain. J'avais attendu ce jour tellement longtemps ! Alors pourquoi en avais-je si peur à présent ?

Et si je te révelais tout par inadvertance, tu me pardonnerais ? Tu me ferais un des tes innomables sourires, auxquels je ne savais pas résister, alors j'imaginerai que finalement ce n'était pas si grave ? Peut-être penseras-tu alors que j'étais allé trop loin, mais tu ferais comme si de rien n'était, m'aimant dans l'instant présent, malgré cette encoche à notre relation ? Ou alors te mettrais tu en colère ? Tu me rejeterais ? Tu irais te battre avec Neji pour savoir qui m'aurais ?

Pourquoi me pensais-je égoistement au centre de l'attention ?

Pourtant je t'aimais. Plus que tout. Tu faisais partie de moi depuis toujours, même avant que je ne ressente ces étranges sentiments envers toi. J'avais toujours ressenti le besoin de sentir ta présence, la protection et l'affection que tu me portais m'avais énormément aidé à surmonter l'absence de nos parents quand nous étions enfants. Que t'avais-je apporté moi ?

Rien. Absolument rien.

Et je me permettais de t'être infidèle. De désirer un autre garçon.

Ma gorge se serra. Des sanglots m'échappèrent. Je sentis quelqu'un me serrer doucement l'épaule. Je tournais la tête et remarquait que cette main appartenait à Naruto. Son regard était insistant.

- Sasuke ! Kakashi-sensei t'as demandé d'aller au tableau...Sasuke ??

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au début de sa phrase il murmurait afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer...mais il dû m'appeller une deuxième fois et avait paniqué en me voyant. Une larme s'était échapée de mes yeux et ma respiration était sacadée.

- Kakashi-sensei !! Je crois que Sasuke ne se sent pas bien !

Le professeur fixa son unique oeil sur nous. Il touna ensuite la tête vers Shikamaru.

- Délégué...Nara c'est ça ? Enmène Sasuke à l'infirmerie s'il te plait.

Puis Kakashi se reconcentra sur l'exercice au tableau et interrogea un autre élève pour ce supplice algébrique. Je me levai et sortai de la salle accompagné de Shikamaru. J'avais du mal à respirer et je sentais que mon angoisse ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des secondes.

- Haaann...ça m'saoule trop...mais bon au moins je loupe un peu ce cours ennuyeux à mourir...

J'entendais vaguement la voix de mon camarade sans comprendre le sens des mots. Ma vue se troubla, je fus pris d'un haut le coeur. La voix de Shikamaru devint de plus en plus lointaine, déformée. Ma vision se décolora, comme la bande d'un vieux film et je ne sentais à présent que le sang qui battait à ma tempe. Les battements de mon coeur étaient irréguliers, tantôt trop rapides, tantôt au ralenti.

Et puis plus rien.

Juste l'étrange sentiment de me sentir bien, enfin.

Car insonscient de ce qui m'arrivait.

Comme retourné dans l'innocence d'une enfance. Mais ça ne durra pas longtemps.

Je repris mes esprits ce qui me sembla une seconde seulement après. Une mèche de cheveux me chatouillait le visage. Ces cheveux longs...noirs...

- Itachi ?

La personne se mis à mon niveau et me fixa. La déception peignit mes traits.

- Non ce n'est que moi, Sasuke, Shizune. Est-ce que ça va ?

Je grimaçais, ma tête me faisait mal. Presque autant que lorsque que je m'étais lamentablement écrasé contre le bord de la piscine. Souvenirs, souvenirs...

- J'ai envoyé un suveillant chercher ton frère afin qu'il te ramène chez toi.

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce. Mon frère allait venir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Peut être cela mettrait-il fin à ma tourmente...

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne te sentis même pas monter sur le lit. Combien de temps au juste s'était-il écoulé pendant ma rêverie ? Tu te jetas littéralement sur moi et posas délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes, changement incohérent de ton attitude exprimant parfaitement ta passion. Tu baissas d'un geste brusque le drap qui me recouvrait et passa doucement tes mains sous mon T-shirt en une caresse prolongée.

Pendant peut-être un quart de seconde, ce fameux quart de seconde où tout est permis, l'idée de te repousser pour éviter d'en arriver au vice m'avait traversé l'esprit. Mais un quart de seconde après, et je ne pus plus rien controler.

Je suppose que tu avais prévu ton coup. Le faire dans une infirmerie dans une école et en plein milieu de la journée peut être considéré comme de la folie. Mais le hasard, le destin, ou tout simplemement le fait que tu aies tout prévu ont fait que personne ne nous a surpris.

Je me suis retrouvé assis sur position me donnait une certaine impression de domination même si elle était toute relative. J'étais pratiquement le seul à me mouvoir malgré le fait que ce soit toi qui m'ais pris. L'une de mes mains était plaquée sur ma bouche afin qu'aucune son ne s'échappe, l'autre s'aggripant à ton T-Shirt au niveau de ton torse, froissant le pauvre tissu à présent méconnaissable. Voilà comment se passa l'anniversaire de notre relation.

Quelques minutes plus tard et nous étions de nouveau présentables. Enfin pas tout à fait. J'étais en train de te recoiffer en me servant de mes doigts comme peigne.

- Au fait, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ?

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes baka ???

- Oh prend pas la mouche, mon Ange...

Gloups. Rougissement maximal de mes joues.

- J'ai fait un malaise en cours.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu vas mieux hein ?

- Oh maintenant j'ai juste mal aux fesses, BAKAAAA ! ! !

Quelques éclats de rire plus tard, nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et rentrèrent tranquillement à la demeure. Enfin tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous croisâmes la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir. Hyuûga Neji...

- Tiens tiens tiens...

Il nous fît un grand sourire, mais qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

- Serait-il possible que...

Son regard s'assombrit encore plus lorsqu'il me vît me cachant derrière toi, passant une main autour de tes hanches. J'étais déjà au bord des larmes.

- ...Ton frère soit la personne que tu aies choisi gamin ??

Tu ne compris pas tout mais, possessivement, passas ta main sur la mienne enserrant tes hanches.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hyuûga ?

Je sentais que ca allait mal tourner. Tout ça à cause de moi en plus. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, laissant leur sillon salé alors qu'elle finissait par glisser le long de mon menton avant de tomber sur le col de la chemise de mon uniforme. Tu les sentis et te reserras encore plus contre moi.

- Vous êtes répugnants tous les deux...Deux frères...j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse de toute ma vie...

C'en était trop pour toi. Tu t'approchas de lui et l'empoigna par le col avant de le soulever du sol, assez pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre, et de le plaquer contre le mur d'une des maisons de cette ruelle étroite.

- Répète ca pour voir, sale crétin...

- C'est marrant Sasuke lui me parlait avec plus de respect...surtout quand il me suppliait de lui donner plus !

Le coup partit tout seul. De ta main libre, tu lui assénas un crochet assez monumental qui l'envoya par terre la tête dans la poussière. Je n'osais pas bouger, tétanisé par le regard de fou que tu lui lançais, horrifié par la quantité de sang qui s'échappais de la comissure de ses lèvres.

- Viens Sasuke on s'en va.

- ...

- SASUKE !!!

Tu étais hors de toi. Jamais je ne t'avais vu dans cet état là. Tu faisais...peur à voir.

C'est en me tirant par la manche que tu me ramenas à la maison, d'un pas plutôt précipité.

La conversation qui suivis changea complétemement le cours de nos vies. Nous savions que plus rien ne serais pareil à partir de ce moment. Je fus obligé de tout t'expliquer pour Neji et ce que nous avions fait. Mais étonnament, tu ne t'énervas pas et me pris juste dans tes bras, en me disant que cela n'arriverai plus jamais et que tu saurais me garder à l'avenir. J'étais à moitié soulagé. Oui, à moitié seulement. Maintenant que Neji était au courant de notre relation, il n'allait surement pas garder tout cela pour lui. Tout allait être révélé tôt ou tard. Et j'étais sûr que cela allait être plutôt mal pris. Les mots de Neji résonnaient encore dans ma tête...

_j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse de toute ma vie..._

Comment est-ce que nous allions faire ?

Ce soir là, au moment de descendre à table, tu me retins dans un coin du couloir et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Tu n'avais pas remarqué que nous n'étions pas seuls...

Fin du capitre 9.

L_iT_tLe**Ya**OiFaN

ps : sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas d'excuse vraiment valable XD le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier...voilà !


End file.
